


Sweet Talk

by ventiskull



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilingual Jack Morrison, Blowjobs, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Geriatric Sex, I don't know how to porn I'm sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation, Resolved Romantic Tension, Snowballing, attempt at humorous dialogue, handjobs, late bloomer bisexual Gabriel Reyes, unusually large amounts of cum Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventiskull/pseuds/ventiskull
Summary: Reaper finally defects from Talon and joins the new Overwatch—maybe it’s not too late to make things right again with Jack.This is a story about second chances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking remember writing half of this, I just knew I stumbled on ass-words of geriatric porn that maybe had some semblance of feels and maybe an actual story to it so I sat down, chugged some espresso and bullied myself into doing something with it and voila, here it is in all its unrevised, unbeta'd glory courtesy of a very tired grad school student that probably shouldn't even be doing this currently, but. The heart wants what it wants.
> 
> So some things: Just to be clear, Gabe and Jack have not had any previous romantic relationships in this one, but Jack is definitely very gay; Vincent doesn't really exist because Jack already broke it off before he signed up for the SEP. And also I think this might have been a serious take on that one [ shitpost](https://twitter.com/ventiskull/status/1083131503540723712) I made about late bisexual bloomer Gabe. Also, assume that conversations in «» are Spanish, I really wanted for them to be in Spanish but I'd rather not butcher it with google translate nor did I want to bother people to help me with translation, but who knows maybe someone will volunteer to do it. I'm not very lucid right now and I'll probably change a few things, but thanks for reading this.

One hundred and seventy-eight days.

That’s how long they’ve had Gabriel back. Just a little over six months since the infamous Reaper had given himself up to the recalled Overwatch outing himself as the former Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes, apparently alive yet not-so-well—a double agent, brandishing _years’_ worth of invaluable information about Talon and other schemes that none of them could have ever dreamed to get their hands on. It was too good to be true and they’d all been suspicious of his identity—of course, Reaper was a monster for all they knew—who was to say he couldn’t copy faces as well and this was just another form of subterfuge?—and his motives. And so he’d allowed himself to be placed in confinement for around two months to prove his identity (courtesy of the old guard, who dropped by his holding cell every now and then and confirmed that, in fact, the things that Reaper had told them were things no one but the real Gabriel Reyes could have known), and a few key missions that proved that Reaper’s information did, in fact, check out. Reaper had been rather docile and cooperative, and after some time they’d let him pace around his cell with none of the restrictions that prevented him from using his nanites to wraith, and there he stayed.

It had taken every ounce of his will power, but Soldier:76 had waited until the very last moment to reveal his true identity to Reaper.

It had gone as much as anyone had expected—an epic shouting match that could have been heard through the entirety of the watchpoint and far down the rocky, steep oceanside of the island. It hadn’t ended there, either. Where Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison couldn’t get through each other with words, they tried with their actions—which meant fists, knees, elbows, teeth. Not even Angela Ziegler, watching from one of the security cameras, had tried to stop them from beating each other bloody (perhaps it would have been different if they’d been armed, she had no doubt in her mind that they would have shot each other—maybe not fatally, but gunshot wounds were gunshot wounds— nanite cloud and super soldier enhancements be damned), it had only been a small mercy that the room was padded and there were only two pieces of furniture to toss at and club each other with—which, of course, they had.

When they’d both exhausted themselves from yelling and fighting, they lay on the floor of the holding cell: masks thrown aside, clothes askew with bruises, cuts, busted lips and maybe a few fractured bones. Jack lay on the padding, his face planted down on the floor while Gabriel lay face up, staring at the ceiling, one hand on his torso as he wheezed, nursing ribs that Jack had cracked from kicking him with steel-toe boots. Gabriel chanced tilting his head to the side to look at Jack, seeing his back rising up and down quite rapidly from the exhaustion, until Jacks’ body started shaking altogether and Gabriel realized Jack was laughing, his deep, rumbling chuckle reverberating even muffled from the way his face was still planted on the floor.

Gabriel smiled for the first time since he’d been at the watchpoint. This was a very, very familiar song and dance and they both knew it. Gabriel let out what would have been a laugh if he wasn’t too busy wheezing from the pain on his side and from gurgling the blood in his mouth.

“Feel better, Jackie?” He said weakly. Very slowly, Jack lifted his face from the floor but kept one cheek rested on it, looking at Gabriel with eyes that were now more slate than blue, but familiarly Jack’s all the same.

“Fuck, yes.” He said, just before spitting out a mouthful of congealed blood and an entire molar onto the floor next to him. Gabriel began to laugh despite the stabbing pain on his ribs, and Jack joined him, and they’d laughed for a few minutes. Then there was quiet. And then there was the sound of Jack sluggishly pulling himself off of the floor, then extending a helping hand towards Gabriel when he’d fully righted himself up. They looked at each other for sometime before Jack clapped Gabriel on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gabe.” He said, walking back out of the cell before Gabriel could say anything else—not that he’d planned to. He didn’t need to. Things had always been this way.

 _Gabe._ That was the first time Jack had called him his nickname since he’d known who he was under the mask. Gabriel kicked the steel bedframe back into its place and haphazardly threw the thin mattress on top of it before dropping his body onto it, resting one forearm on top of his head and began to drift off to sleep, the nanites buzzing about in his body as they began to fix the damage Jack had caused. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. Things were going to be alright.

~

The very next morning, a general consensus been agreed upon that Gabriel could finally be let out of his cell—not only that, but he would be allowed to join the rest of the team for breakfast.

“They’re all waiting for you.” Angela said when she picked him up from his holding cell, bringing him a change of more casual clothes—a hoodie, sweatpants and slippers. Just like what he’d always worn, save the beanie. It was the first time he’d be meeting the newer recruits absent his mask—more out of the unusualness of it all than any hang-ups over his face. He looked virtually the same as he did but older—his short-cropped hair and trimmed beard and mustache threaded with more greys and whites than were blacks, his face more wrinkled and splotchier and scarred, but still recognizably Gabriel Reyes—of course, if he could be bothered to keep up human appearances. His injuries from the previous night had all but healed.

It was around 7:30 in the morning and as was expected, only the older members were up and having breakfast.

Gabriel met Genji Shimada first. He lowered his visor and from there he could see Genji’s eyes crinkling around the corners, seeing him smile. A lot less angry than Gabriel remembered him to be.

“Commander Reyes.” Genji greeted him with a small bow of his head, the smile still fixated on his face. Gabriel smiled back.

“Shimada.” He returned, noticing another man enter the room—which he knew from records to be Hanzo Shimada. That was a different story for a different time, Gabriel supposed. He nodded at the elder Shimada, which he’d returned politely. Just after him came Jesse McCree, dressed out of his usual cowboy outfit into something lighter and more comfortable, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. His face broke into a grin as he offered one of the mugs to Gabriel.

“Black and sweet as sin, just the way you like it.” He drawled. Gabriel returned his grin.

“Thanks.”

“Good to see you back, you crafty old bastard. Don’t go causin’ no trouble now.” Jesse said, tipping his imaginary hat at Gabriel before he went off to find his seat at the table.

Next came Torbjorn, who’d nodded and—believe it or not, _affectionately_ scoffed at him in acknowledgment, and then Reinhardt, who’d caught him in a bone-crushing hug that probably did more damage than his entire fight with Jack did last night, followed by booming declarations of “it’s good to have you back, old friend.”. Then Ana—the only one of the old guard who’d constantly talked to him even in confinement, who only had to acknowledge Gabriel with a knowing smile.

Lastly, there was Jack. The whole room had grown silent as the old soldier strode in, footsteps heavy—everyone had heard them shouting and fighting last night. Wordlessly, Jack sat next to Gabriel and all the tension had dissipated out of the room almost as soon as it came.

~

Rebuilding his friendship with Gabriel was by no means an easy feat. Just screaming at each other was one thing, actually talking to each other and elaborating was another. On top of Gabriel’s whole terrorist shtick, here was the issue of both of them keeping the fact that they were alive a total secret, and then were was the even bigger issue of how their friendship had turned into something a little more distrustful and hostile during the final years of Overwatch—which had been a much, _much_ harder to discuss than every other problem combined. But Jack liked to think they were doing well, all things considered. The first few days since their confrontation had been somewhat stilted and awkward, the both of them afraid of crossing boundaries. But with enough talking that involved apologies and compromises, missions, sleepless nights and drinks spent together, Jack could confidently say that he was winning back a good portion of the friendship he had with Gabriel and they were slowly becoming the best of again.

Things were going at an acceptable pace until Gabriel started dropping the Spanish.

Sure, Jack had gotten used to Gabriel randomly saying things in Spanish—he’d been doing it since the SEP and Jack always knew better than to ask because it tended to mean that Gabriel was either muttering to himself or insulting Jack and that all was he was going to get out of Gabe were something along the lines of _“fuckin’ guero”_ (that Jack knew the meaning of that word, at least) or if Gabriel was feeling generous— _“learn a language other than English you goddamn hillbilly”._

There were two things that made this a problem: first was that Jack now understood and spoke Spanish—fluently, if he said so himself.

You could only spend so much time stamping out gang activity in Mexico without learning Spanish. Jack had done his share of studying the language the textbook way, and enough learning it out on the streets. There was just no way to attempt to intimidate thugs with badly-pronounced Spanish without getting utterly humiliated. Jack would have kicked their asses altogether but that’s dignity he simply could never win back with brute force alone. He’d spend enough time living there, too. The locals had grown fond of the old soldier for the vigilante work he did—they made sure Jack had help when he was injured, made sure he was fed, the children and the old aunties teasing and tutoring him enough to beat the American accent out of him so that he eventually could properly roll his r’s and harden his vowels to speak intelligible Spanish—he’d made sure not to get rusty, either, practicing it with McCree when he could. He hadn’t been actively hiding it from Gabriel, the opportunity just hadn’t come up until then—

Which presented the second problem, which was that Jack Morrison, for the longest time, had been in love with Gabriel Reyes. This was a problem because for the first few times, Gabriel always muttered things to himself in Spanish. Jack didn’t have the faculties to understand the things he used to mutter then, but now he rambled on about things like _“you’re still every bit the boyscout you were”_ which Jack did no more than scoffed at and did not dignify with a response—but then turned into things like _“I’ve missed your smile”_ or _“he does not give himself enough credit, he’s just as handsome as ever”_ , among other things.

At which point, Jack made the decision not to let Gabriel on that he understood Spanish, out of a morbid curiosity to know how much else he could get away with eavesdropping on. It sounded suspiciously affectionate and bordering on romantic to Jack—but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, his old heart was too worn out for things like that and he’d only just gotten back around to being friends with Gabriel, despite the fact that the last few months with Gabriel have made him realize that even after their fallout, their supposed deaths and their brief time being enemies as Reaper and Soldier:76, he was still very much in love with the man.

After all, there must have been a reason Gabriel wasn’t saying those things directly at him, and as far as Jack knew of his dating history—a wife and several girlfriends—Gabriel was straight. Over time Jack had learned to take Gabriel’s ramblings with a grain of salt and skepticism and general indifference and continued to pretend he didn’t understand or hear them.

~

It had taken one bad, _very_ bad mission for Jack to suddenly reach the end of his tether where Gabriel’s _sweet nothings_ in Spanish was concerned. It was supposed to have been a simple reconnaissance mission that had gotten fucked up within minutes which, to cut things short, ultimately ended up with Jack, visor shattered, beaten to within an inch of his life—but not as badly as Gabriel who’d taken several hits for Jack which left him bleeding so profusely, chunks blown right off his flesh, that his nanites couldn’t work fast enough to repair the damage.

And that was how they found themselves having their second shouting match (one-sided as it was), on top of a steadily burning building waiting for an extraction, with Jack kneeling over Gabriel’s crumpled body, putting pressure on his wounds, the small halo of warm yellow light from a biotic field encircling them. The small device, however, could only do so much. Gabriel was still evidently in critical condition. Jack could barely hear the still-raging chaos around him over the sound of blood rushing in his ears—Jack was very, very much afraid, and he did what he did best to forget his fear—get angry.

“God fucking _damn it,_ Gabriel. Son of a bitch. Look at you, you stupid piece of shit. All that nanite and super soldier enhancement technology and you still can’t patch yourself the fuck up. Useless, is what you are. And stupid. And before you say anything—don’t, by the way, or I’ll drive this entire rifle down your gullet and kill you myself, right here, right now—I did _not_ ask you to jump in front of me, you didn’t _need_ to. I could have handled it. _Idiot._ ” By this time Jack had unlatched Gabriel’s mask off to help him breathe. Blood spurted out of Gabriel’s mask as he attempted a laugh at Jack’s raging tirade. He ignored Jack’s threats and tried to speak weakly in between coughs and wheezes anyway.

 _«“I’d lay down my life for you a thousand more times if I have to. It’s been yours for a while now. It’s not so bad dying for the person you care about the most._ ”»

Jack had severely underestimated the magnitude of his own anger because it was then that he’d forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to understand Gabriel, but whatever was left of his self-control had snapped cleanly in half.

« _Did you ever stop to think how I would feel about all this? About **you**? What **you** mean to **me**?» _He retorted angrily.

« _Of course I—»_ Gabriel responded quickly, but stopped mid-sentence just as abruptly, his mouth left hanging open. Gabe blinked his eyes rapidly, squinting hard at Jack.

« _It’s done. I’m finally dead.»_ Then he chuckled.

« _Who would have thought that my Jack in the afterlife can speak Spanish, huh? Amazing.»_ He said deliriously. Jack let out a heaving sigh, his shoulders drooping in surrender. He lightly pinched Gabe’s thigh.

« _Idiot. You’re not dead yet.»_

Gabriel paused at that.

« _How long have you..?»_

« _I spent years subduing crime in Mexico, how do you think I managed that?»_

« _Why didn’t you tell me?»_ Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

« _Obviously because you didn’t ask. Now stop talking, you’ll lose more blood.»_ To Jack’s surprise, Gabriel did stop talking, his eyes having glazed over from either the immense physical trauma he was in or the sudden embarrassing realization that Jack had understood him this whole time. It was another five minutes before the rest of the team had come to extract them, thankfully with Mercy in tow.

« _Come back to me.»_ Jack said, squeezing Gabriel’s hand just before he completely blacked out.

~

Two days of rigorous medical attention had Gabriel making a full recovery in two days’ time. Jack didn’t have the opportunity to visit Gabriel in that time (although Angela did say no visitors allowed yet) as he was also spending it recovery, mostly asleep since his super soldier enhancements dictated that after the stitches all he really needed were calorie replenishers and sleep. Jack had been about to visit Gabriel after hearing that he’d been given the go-signal to be up and about again, but Gabriel had beaten him to it.

Jack heard a knock on his door. Years of having him knock on his door let him know instinctively the sound of Gabriel’s gait and the way he knocked. He stood up and opened the door.

“Hey.” Gabe said, face to face with Jack. _He smells good,_ Jack thought. Judging from the dampness of his hair and the few wet spots on his clothes, Gabriel had just come out of the shower. _He looks good, too._ He was wearing a loose black tank top and light grey sweatpants. He looked relaxed, somewhat vulnerable. Jack hadn’t seen him like that in the longest time.

“What? Something on my face? Morrison? Jack? Soldier:76?” Jack hadn’t realized he’d been staring. Gabe had taken out the one hand he had shoved into the pocket of his sweatpants, waving it in front of Jack’s face. All he could think of then was Gabriel’s face in the picture frame during his funeral—and then Gabriel’s face only a few days ago, bloody and on the brink of death, almost the second time that Jack had lost him.

Jack’s consciousness snapped back into focus and it occurred to him then—it was now or never, and now is as good a time as any—and he took the leap. Jack grabbed Gabriel roughly by the front of his tank top, pulling him towards him as he crowded into Gabriel’s space and kissed him, closing his eyes and tilting his face.

Gabriel went rigid under his touch, and Jack paused in his movements.

 _Selfish_ , he berated himself. _Should have asked first_. Part of him thought it would have driven him insane if he hadn’t done what he just did right in that moment. He pulled away slowly and gradually loosened his grip on Gabe’s clothes just as he took a few steps back. Jack laid one hand against the doorframe, bowed his head and exhaled sharply.

“Too much?” He asked. Jack willed himself to raise his head and look Gabriel in the face but suddenly there were fingers in his hair and a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Gabriel is suddenly inches away from his face. Jack felt his breath hitch. Gabriel lowered his head, resting his forehead against Jack’s chin, perfectly still save for the hands on Jack’s nape and shoulder, gliding softly over skin as they meet together to cup Jack’s face. Gabriel exhaled, long and drawn out. Then he looked up at Jack.

 _“Too much?”_ He said incredulously, throwing the question back at Jack before he half-huffed, half-laughed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and shaking his head. Jack found himself holding his breath.

“Not enough.” Gabriel whispered just before he closed the gap between him and Jack. It was a rough kiss, noses bumping and teeth clacking at first, but Jack moved a hand to stroke over Gabriel’s cheek lightly, running the pad of his thumb over the scarred flesh, coaxing him to ease a little. Jack tilted his head sideways to slot their mouths better, softly running the tip of his tongue over Gabriel’s lower lip to ask permission if he wanted to go further. Gabriel opened his mouth and Jack tangled his fingers on the small hairs at the back of his neck to tilt his face at a better angle, deepening the kiss, their tongues swirling, the both of them moaning.

They moved in a scuffling mess of feet and limbs inside the room, Gabriel closing the door behind them as Jack crowded him against the wall, unwilling to break the kiss until they both had to stop for air. Jack buried his face in the crook between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso in an embrace as he began to shake—it takes a little while for Gabriel to realize that Jack was laughing.

“Jack, what the fuck?” Gabe had intended for it to sound incredulous, except that he was still left breathless from kissing. Jack’s hold on his body only grew tighter and he shook harder, Gabriel awkwardly returning the embrace and absentmindedly running lines with his fingers over Jack’s back.

“No, it’s just.” Jack said, his voice muffled as he refused to remove his face from its spot between Gabe’s neck and shoulder.

“All this time I thought you were straight. Can you believe I buried you once thinking you were straight? _Here lies Gabriel Reyes, a known heterosexual._ Imagine that.” Gabriel let go of Jack, forcefully shoving him away from him as he covered his own face, laughing.

“Fuck you, Jack. That was a perfectly good romantic moment right there and you _ruined_ it.” He said. They both spent a few more seconds laughing until Jack stopped, gradually, but he didn’t stop smiling as he looked at Gabriel with fond eyes, licking his lips. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist again and resting his cheek on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jack sighed.

“No, really, I’m just. Glad. I never thought I could ever have this with you.”

“You mean you…?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you…?”

“Since the SEP.”

“No fucking way, you said we were best friends! And you were with other guys then, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but you were _straight_ , Gabriel, you had a wife and all that. Believe me, I did my best to find someone else but even after you’d died it was still always you.” Jack said, his voice a little softer now. Gabe was quiet but he continued to stroke Jack’s back.

“Hey, I’m glad too. I didn’t think I’d still be able to get this, to be honest, didn’t really think you’d take me back with all the shit I put you through.” Gabriel said, the fingers of his other hand scratching lightly through Jack’s scalp. He leaned back, resting his and Jack’s weight against the wall. It wasn’t the most comfortable hug but he wasn’t willing to let go.

“Like it isn’t your fault. Could have had this a lot sooner if you’d just said something sooner.” Gabriel retorted.

“Wow, _jackass_. I was being considerate. I figured you just weren’t ready and I didn’t wanna push you until you were ready to talk about it. _You just had to be dramatic._ ”

“In my defense, I actually did come to see you tonight to _talk about it,_ but you just had to steal my moment out from underneath me.”

“Oh so now it’s my fault, _again_?” Gabe pulled away from Jack then pushed him back against the wall with his forearm, briefly slotting their lips together again, then he bit down on Jack’s lower lip, sucking on it just before he pulled off with a slightly wet pop. Then he looked at Jack, smiling and idly running his thumb over the rough stubble on his jaw.

“Yeah, it’s your fault.” Jack laughed, shoving Gabriel off of him.

“Unbelievable.” He walked towards the bed and sat down, his back straight, arms folded across his chest and his feet planted firmly on the floor like he was waiting for Gabriel to do something.

“What?” Gabriel asked, shrugging.

“What do you mean _what_? You said you came here to talk about it.” Jack made a motion with his hand.

“So let’s talk about it.” He added. Gabriel’s shoulders drooped and he threw his head back, sighing in exasperation.

“Come on Jack, do we really need to? We just made out for like fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, Gabriel, we did, and we _do_ need to talk about it.”

“Oh my god, can’t we just skip to the part where we fuck the equivalent of the 8 years we’ve spent apart from each other and the other god-knows-how-many-years we’ve spent quietly pining for each other?”

“Tempting, but no. We got into this whole goddamn mess because we never talked about shit, _ever_.”

“I already forgot what I was going to say.”

“Gabriel.” Jack said, a warning tone in his voice as he spoke. Gabriel grunted, scratching his head as he folded his arms across his chest and began to lightly pace around the room. Jack patted the space on the bed next to him. Gabe toed off his slippers, climbing on top of the bed and situating himself behind Jack, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands clasped together just a little nervously.

It was a familiar routine—Gabriel was always complaining about _“I can’t concentrate and talk when you’re looking at me like that”_ when it came to more personal matters, and the only compromise they’d been able to come up with was letting Gabe ramble on behind Jack’s back where Gabe didn’t have to keep eye contact. Jack felt Gabriel’s weight disturb the mattress and he laughed to himself, hiding it behind his hand and shaking his head a little at the ridiculousness of it all—apparently not even death could fix Gabriel’s terrible communication skills. Ridiculous, but the fact made warmth spread and pool in Jack’s stomach—that after everything, some things never really did change. Jack leaned back just enough so that his back touched Gabriel’s knee, Jack providing that small point of contact to let keep Gabriel grounded and to let him know that he was listening. Gabriel cleared his throat.

“So you wanna hear the version I’d been rehearsing in my head for hours before you decided you couldn’t keep your filthy hands off me?” Jack huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding once.

“Sure.”

“So what I was gonna say was—Jack, look. No actually, don’t fucking look—stay right where you are—” Gabriel said—he’s rambling now—as he placed his hands on either side of Jack’s head to make sure he doesn’t turn. Jack laughed, waiting for Gabriel to continue speaking.

“What I was gonna say was—I have no right to ask this of you but I just wanted to know where I stood if I were tell you that…” Gabriel paused. Jack held his breath.

“That… I’d like to try this with you. If you’d let me. I swear on what’s left of my life that I’ll do anything it takes to treat you right. And if you’d don’t feel the same way, I understand. Your friendship is enough, if you’ll let me keep that at least—even though, like I said, I’ve got no right to ask you for shit. Just say the word and I’ll stop bothering you with my feelings altogether and I’ll fuck right off.” Gabriel paused.

“But—seeing as it appears you do feel the same way there’s one more thing I’d like to say and—I’ve gone over this in my head again and again for so long and my entire life at this point has been a goddamn blurry, ugly mess but if there’s one thing I know sore sure it’s—” Gabriel rubbed his thumbs in circles on the back of Jack’s neck and he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jack’s nape, and Jack can feel the heat of his breath ghosting on his skin. Gabriel’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“Jack Morrison, I couldn’t unlove you if I tried. I’ve loved you as a friend since the day you held my shaking body even when I threw up all over you during that one round of shots that almost killed me, I realized I loved you more than that as the years went by, and that I’ve only ever loved you more even when I knelt on top of your grave wishing I’d told you before I lost you.” Gabriel’s hold on Jack’s neck loosened after a few seconds of quiet, and Jack took it as his cue to respond. Jack was never really good with words but he tried to compensate with actions. Jack leaned further back onto Gabriel, almost lying down on the space between his folded legs, tangling his fingers in the curls at the back of Gabriel’s head and pulling him down for a kiss with as much feeling he could muster. Jack pulled away but he kept his hands firmly on Gabriel’s head so he was forced to look.

“To me there was no one else but you. I’ve known that for a long time.” Gabriel laughed and shook his head while he ran his fingers over Jack’s cheeks.

“God, you’re so stupid.”

“Way to ruin the moment Gabe.”

“I’m sorry but if we talk about our feelings seriously for more than two fucking minutes I might just die for real, I’m sorry, I can’t take this anymore.”

“Well, neither can I.” Jack said as he heaved himself off the bed, quickly pushing Gabe into the mattress and repositioning himself to straddle the tops of his thighs.

“Now, I believe you mentioned something about ‘ _fucking the equivalent of the 8 years we’ve spent apart from each other and the other god-knows-how-many-years we’ve spent quietly pining for each other?’_ ” Gabriel laughed, putting his arms behind his head and smirking up at Jack.

“Well, you better get to work, soldier.” Gabe said. Jack smirked right back.

“Yes sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with me this is literally my first time posting porn and doing R76 porn. Unbeta’d as fuck. Hope you guys like it though.

“Yes sir.“ Jack said, lowering his voice, punctuating the last word by driving his hips higher up Gabriel’s body, grinding his crotch against his thighs. Jack pushed Gabriel’s tank top up his chest. Gabriel laughed.

“Already? That’s not the way to treat a _gentleman,_ Morrison.” Jack did not respond immediately, focused on running the rough, calloused pads of his palms and fingertips up Gabriel’s torso, starting with lightly scratching his nails up the thatch of hair just above the waistband of Gabriel’s sweatpants, up his abdomen then up to his chest—purposefully avoiding Gabriel’s nipples—where he firmly squeezed both pecs as he smiled back up at Gabriel, whose face was now twisted into an aroused expression with his mouth hanging open, much to Jack’s satisfaction.

“I’ve waited a pretty damn long time for this. You’ll forgive me if I’m a little impatient. And besides—” Jack paused as he crossed his arms, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, haphazardly tossing it onto the floor.

“—I can guarantee you, from here on out you’ll be begging me to go faster.” He said, sliding his hips up so he was grinding his ass down on Gabriel’s crotch. Jack could hear Gabriel’s breathing grow heavier—he seemed at a loss for words, all of his previous bravado evaporated—which Jack took as a good sign. He leaned forwards, capturing Gabe’s lips in his while he continued to grind his hips and run his fingers all over Gabe’s torso. Suddenly, Gabriel pulls off from the kiss, panting.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, lifting his hips off slightly and resting his palms on the mattress, worried he might have made Gabriel uncomfortable.

“I’ve spent the last eight years fucking other men left and right but—hey at least it’s practice, all for you, right? I just hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t c—”

“—is what I wish I could say to you, but.” Gabe raised a hand to his face, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose before laying a forearm over his eyes.

“It’s just—”

“Gabe, what’s wrong?”

“If you laugh I swear to god I’m going to shoot your dick right off and nail it to the door, understand?” Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna laugh.”

“ _It’sbeenawhileandI’mnotsureIcanstillgetitup_ , there I said it.” Gabriel kept his forearm over his face, turning his head to avoid having to look at Jack. Jack paused.

“Gabriel.”

“Don’t laugh. Fuck you.”

“Gabriel. Listen to me. It’s perfectly normal, we’re not exactly young anymore.”

“What, you get limp dick too?”

“No, but—”

“Fuck you.” Jack had to laugh at his choice of words.

“That’s the idea.” He retorted. Gabriel only grunted in response.

“Look, if you can’t get it up it’s fine and I swear to you we’ll never speak about it but, I’m only asking that you let me try anyway, alright? Just let me do my thing.”

“Damn you and your ungodly sex drive, did you country bumpkins do anything else other than shuck corn and fuck? Jesus. Alright, fine. But if it doesn’t work at least let me get you off.” Gabriel was rambling now, _again_. Jack laughed, leaning forward to forcibly remove the forearm covering Gabriel’s face to kiss him on the forehead.

“Gabe, relax. If you can’t get it up, fine, if you wanna get me off, that’s great. If you don’t wanna do any of this and would rather we just kiss for an hour, or if you’d _rather_ we just sat around and watched tv or whatever the fuck, that’s fine, too. We can do whatever you want.” Jack tried to be as reassuring as possible. Sex, after all, was just a bonus. What mattered was that he got to spend time with Gabriel. Gabriel paused, looking a bit hesitant.

“I do. Want this, I mean. I wanna try.”

“Well, okay Gabe.” He paused.

“Do you mind if I…?” Jack trailed off, gesturing to Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel nodded. Jack had only barely hooked his fingers on the waistband before Gabriel bolted up, stopping Jack by grabbing both of his hands.

“Wait, there’s one more thing.” He said. Jack waited for him to continue, removing his hands and putting a little distance between them in order to give Gabriel some space.

“Don’t laugh.” Jack shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“All that shit I said about getting you off? I need you to lower your expectations. I’ve… Never been with another man before.” Jack was actually taken aback by that.

“Shit, are you serious? You’ve really never tried?”

“Fuck, no. I don’t know what to tell you. I was only ever interested in you.” Jack couldn’t stop the grin that formed on his face.

“Disgusting. Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Morrison.” Jack couldn’t stop himself from raising up Gabe’s hand, still wrapped around his, and kissing the back of it. Gabe shoved him away, but there was no real force to it.  


“And no, I really have not tried. I knew about a year after Maria broke it off, that’s how long I’ve resisted _trying._ There were some attempts and I thought— _shit,_ I’m in my sixties, I might as well before I dropped dead for real—but that thing I just told you about got in the way. And then I couldn’t _not_ think of you and then I just wanted to break the other guy’s face for touching me because he wasn’t you. Didn’t try with women, either. Pretty fucked up, huh? You’d been dead for years but I still couldn’t.”

Jack smiled fondly at him.

“It would be an honor to be your first gay fuck, Gabriel Reyes.”

“It’s not gay if we wear a condom.” They both broke out laughing for a few seconds until Jack chanced encroaching on Gabriel’s space again, catching his ear lobe between his teeth and whispering hot and wet in his ear, his voice dropping even lower.

“Who said anything about a condom? I’m going to ride you until you come inside me, until I’m full of you and your come starts dripping down the inside of my thighs.” Jack paused for a few seconds. He began to laugh in spite of himself. He pulls off Gabriel’s ear to look at him.

“Sorry, sorry it’s been a while since I’ve tried talking dirty and—” He hadn’t realized that Gabriel had frozen up. Looking at his face now, he was a bright shade of red, biting down on his lip and staring intensely at Jack with his brows knitted together. _Oh._

“Ah. You like that, huh?” Before Gabe could dignify it with a response or lack thereof, an idea crossed Jack’s mind.

« _Did you like that, Gabriel?»_ Jack asked again, speaking the name in its original pronunciation instead of the Americanized _gay-briel_ , rolling the r in a way that most definitely would have made his Spanish mentors proud.

Gabriel would forever deny the low-pitched whine that escaped his mouth at Jack saying his name like that until the day he died.

“ _Shit._ ” Gabriel hissed. Jack ground his ass back at Gabriel’s groin, unable to stop the smirk from forming in his face at the realization that Gabe’s dick had gone from mildly interested to fully hard and erect, obscenely tenting the front of his sweats and pressing up thick and heavy against Jack’s ass. Jack cupped Gabe’s face in his hands and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Even as they kissed Gabriel could feel Jack smiling against his mouth.

« _Oh, Gabriel. This is going to be a lot easier than I thought.»_

~

It had been extremely easy for Gabriel to lose track of time then—for all he knew he and Jack could have been at it for fifteen minutes, thirty, an hour, two—he couldn’t even make an approximation if you asked him. His mind was hazy and swimming, his senses completely overloaded with Jack and only Jack as he mapped out Gabriel’s skin with his mouth, his tongue and his fingers while quietly whispering nigh-reverent things to him in a mix of Spanish and English, raking his fingers through the copious amounts of dark hair all over Gabriel’s body. Jack seemed intent on committing to memory each dip and crevice of muscle and each scar like this would be their last night together. Knowing their line of work, it very well might be, but Gabriel tries not to think about that.

Gabriel hadn’t even taken off his sweats yet. Jack had definitely been purposefully avoiding lavishing attention where he knew Gabe needed it most. Gabriel’s hips slowly pumped up and down as he squirmed, desperately searching for contact and friction. His arousal had him so sensitive that he could feel each brush of fabric against the tip of his cock, knowing the grey of his sweats were stained with wet patches of pre by now.

Jack was fixated on Gabriel’s chest now, his large, warm hands—the roughness of the palms and fingertips only adding more sensation to his touches—cupping and squeezing and pushing them up, a thumb running and circling over one nipple while he sucked and licked the other. Jack bit lightly on the nipple and _pulled_ , eliciting a low growl from Gabriel that had him clenching his fingers on the sheets and grinding harder against Jack’s crotch. It was embarrassing, but if they kept this up, he was going to come in his pants, barely touched where it really counted. He grabs Jack gently by the hair, pulling his head up to look at him. Jack looked up at him through his eyelashes, a lazy grin plastered on his face and his eyes just a little glazed over. Gabriel would make fun of him if he didn’t know that he had the exact same look on his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jack asked. Gabriel huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, bit too much. If you keep this up I’m going to embarrass myself and end up cutting the fun short.” Jack laughed, plopping his weight on top of Gabriel and resting his chin on Gabriel’s chest.

“It’s not you, I’m just _that_ good.” Jack taunted. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. Jack propped himself up on his hands and knees, shifting around so that he was lower on top of Gabriel until he stopped at his abdomen, still looking up at Gabriel with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Besides, I bet I can make you come more than once.” He said, punctuating the end of his sentence with a barely-there wink. Gabe laughed.

“God, _you can’t even wink,_ that was terrible.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, it _was_ terrible, but not what I’m about to do next, though.” He said, rubbing circles on Gabe’s hipbones, just over the waistband of his sweats, making it clear what he wanted to do next.

“May I?” Jack asked.

« _Please.»_

Jack smiled as he carefully pulled down Gabriel’s sweats along with his boxers, all the way down and off his ankles, throwing the garments unceremoniously onto the floor. Jack knelt with his knees around Gabriel’s thighs, bracketing him as he admired the view. Gabriel was shorter than him, but significantly thicker and with more prominent veins, heavy and drooping with the blood flow, the tip red and glistening with pre. Jack felt his mouth water just a little. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t spared a few seconds more than was appropriate checking Gabe out when they had to share showers back during the SEP when he could get away with it—disregarding the bias of being hopelessly in love with his best friend—he always thought Gabriel was pleasantly sized.

“See something you like, boyscout?” Gabriel taunted, but his voice came out with less bravado than intended, crumpling a little at the sight of Jack’s eyes shamelessly and hungrily roving over his body.

“Oh, I _do._ ” He said, just before settling himself back down on his elbows, lower, lower. Jack started with Gabriel’s legs, gently but firmly nudging them open so he could nestle himself comfortably in between. Jack pressed his fingers into the meat of Gabriel’s thigh, squeezing, caressing, lifting it slightly so Jack could press his cheek and jaw against the skin, rubbing the stubble of his five o’clock shadow up, up in one slow stroke, Jack kissing the flesh of Gabriel’s inner thigh. He felt more than heard Gabriel sigh on top of him, his legs trembling slightly.

“ _God_ I’ve always wanted to do that.” Jack exhaled, continuing to massage Gabriel’s thighs.

“You’ve got _amazing_ thighs, you know that, right?” Jack said with an affectionate squeeze of his fingers, lowering his head again so he can pepper kisses on the inside of the other thigh. Gabriel huffed a laugh.

“Oh, I _know._ Just didn’t know you were into them. That’s a surprise.”

“Gabe, if you only knew.” Jack responded as he started biting into the meat of Gabe’s thighs, sucking and licking afterwards. Those were definitely going to leave marks later.

Gabriel’s eyes were squeezed shut, reveling in the sensations and Jack unabashedly moaning while he bit and sucked and licked his thighs like he was having the time of his life. Jack took the opportunity to catch Gabriel off-guard, quickly moving up to slide Gabriel’s cock into his mouth—Gabe let out a loud moan, his hips pushing upwards, driving his cock down into Jack’s throat in one abrupt motion, although not quite all of it going all the way in.

“Sorry, sorry. _Jesus, Jack, warn—_ ” Gabriel’s words quickly dissolved into moans as Jack dug the tips of his fingers into the muscle of Gabe’s waist, holding him steady as Jack focused, his eyes shut and his brows furrowed, relaxing his throat to swallow Gabriel down to the hilt, the tip of his nose pressing into the dark curls around the base of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel’s breathing quickened, squirming against the warmth and wetness of Jack’s mouth around the most sensitive parts of him. Jack pulls his mouth all the way out then, a line of spit still obscenely connecting his tongue from Gabriel’s tip. Gabriel was just about to talk again but Jack swallowed him back whole, gripping the lower half of Gabriel’s dick with one hand and running it up and down in sync with his mouth smoothly and quickly, reducing Gabe to a huffing, trembling pile on the bed. Nearly a minute later Gabriel manages to pull himself up to a sitting position, eyes half-lidded and mesmerized at the sight of Jack sucking him down and pulls off. He opened his eyes, staring at Gabriel as he licks up the sensitive vein below Gabriel’s dick, then up to the opening at the tip, lapping at the foreskin. Eventually, Gabriel manages to cobble together enough wits to use one hand to hold onto Jack’s hair, eliciting an approving moan from Jack—he increased his pace, twisting his wrist with more vigor and forcefully breathing out of his nose as he sucked Gabriel in, hilt to tip, again and again with Gabriel’s nails scratching lightly over his scalp, his hips moving in tandem with the motions of Jack’s mouth.

Gabriel’s orgasm nearly blindsided him, warning Jack that he was close having completely slipped his mind and with a strangled groan and a particularly hard, reflexive thrust of his hips into Jack’s mouth he came, fingers locked around Jack’s hair, hips stuttering and legs trembling ever so slightly. Jack was unfazed, his fingers in a death grip on Gabe’s thighs to keep him in place, continuing to suck his cheeks in and lap his tongue on the underside of Gabriel’s cock even as he came, thick ropes of fluid shooting down Jack’s throat. Jack tried to keep up, swallowing as much as he could but failing to handle the sheer volume of Gabriel’s release, spit and cum dribbling out from the side of his mouth as Gabriel continued to stutter shakily into his mouth. Jack pulled off with a lewd squelch and pop, panting hard as he pushed up excess liquid from the side of his mouth back in, obscenely licking his lips and his fingers clean. Jack laughed.

“Wow, you always come this much? Or has it really just been that long?”

“Wow, were you _always_ this disgusting?” Gabriel said in between breaths, the insult lacking any real bite to it.

“Oh, you think _that’s_ disgusting? How about—” In a flash, Jack was back on top of Gabriel, holding him firmly by the jaw and kissing him open-mouthed, passing some of Gabriel’s spend back into him, spreading it thoroughly by swirling it around Gabriel’s tongue with his own. Gabe shoved him away, laughing.

“Disgusting, but. I think I like it.” He said before holding Jack firmly by the chin and capturing his lips into a kiss, difficult to maneuver as neither of them could stop smiling into it. Gabriel pulled away.

"Now what?" He asked.

"What do you mean now what? I haven't come yet and you could at least afford me the courtesy of reciprocation." Jack lifted one hand up to his face, licking a long, wet stripe up his palm then using that hand to slick up his own cock, spit mixing with the precum leaking out of his tip, and proceeded to pump his hips, sliding the whole of his length up the hard cut lines of Gabriel's abdomen, slowly building up friction.

" _Fuck._ " Gabriel breathed, sounding just a little strangled. There was that tell-tale pressure bumping up Jack's ass that told him Gabriel was beginning to get hard again.

"Oh? And here I thought you couldn't even get it up, but looks like you're just about ready for round two." Gabriel laughed.

"Looks like it. Turns out my _dick_ has a one-man policy." It was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Looks like it." He agreed, bending down to whisper in Gabe's ear as he continued to grind shamelessly on his stomach.

"Think you can come as much a second time? I want that filling up my ass and dripping down the inside of my thighs." Gabriel playfully swatted Jack's head away, laughing.

"You're a gross old man, 76."

"But you like it." Jack said, matter-of-factly, smiling down at the other man with a fondness so contrary to the filth he'd been whispering earlier.

"I do."

"Good." Jack said, stretching up just a bit but still pinning Gabriel underneath him to reach for the drawer on the side of his bed to fish out a bottle of lube. Jack made quick work of squeezing the thick, viscous gel out onto his fingertips then reaching behind to prep himself, methodically, moving his hips back to ease into the intrusion, only very small twitches of his face hinting at some discomfort.

"Can I help you with that?" Gabriel asked. Jack huffed at him.

"Please. Like you'd know what to do." Jack retorted, his voice breathy and just a bit stuttered as he scissored his fingers inside.

"Hey, I was just trying to be polite." Jack only shook his head in response. A few seconds of silence.

"Show me. I wanna see." Gabriel said, voice barely a whisper. Jack's mouth contorted into a sly grin. Jack shifted around so that he was exposing himself to Gabriel, bowing his back and sticking his ass out as far as he could as he continued to prep himself. Gabriel looked almost spellbound, watching on as Jack's fingers disappeared in and out of himself, Jack groaning softly. Gabriel propped himself up then, helping Jack by kneading into the firm flesh of Jack's ass, pulling the cheeks apart, laying soft and reverent kisses there and on the backs of Jack's thighs while he loosened himself up. Eventually, Jack decided he'd done enough and maneuvered himself back around to face Gabriel, looking just a bit dazed, pupils blown wide.

"How do you want me?" He asked, voice low and ragged. Gabriel responded by sitting up, silent, gently but firmly maneuvering Jack so that he was the one with his back on the mattress now, Gabriel propped on top of him, palms on either side of Jack’s head and his thighs caging Jack by the hips.

“Really, Gabriel? _Missionary?”_ Jack teased, his voice mocking and incredulous but with an unmistakable fondness to it. He couldn’t help but cup Gabriel’s face with one hand, running the pad of his thumb affectionately over the marred skin.

“Don’t sass me Morrison. I wanna look at you. I’m going to commit every single moment of this into memory, every face you make, every sound. I’m going to remember all of it.” He said, grasping Jack’s hand and kissing the palm. Jack laughed.

“Reyes, you’re a fucking sap.” Gabriel heard more than saw Jack grin.

“You’re goddamn right.” Gabriel retorted, a predatory grin on his face just before he ducked down, lavishing Jack’s neck and the underside of his jaw with kisses, looking for the spots that would get the best reactions out of Jack while running his hands up and down Jack’s torso, tracing his fingertips along the raised patches of skin where his scars were, scratching up the copious amounts of body hair, kneading at the flesh. Eventually, his hands found Jack’s pecs. He cupped both mounds of flesh into his palms then squeezed, pushing them up while running the pads of his thumbs over the nipples, which began to stiffen under Gabriel’s touch. That elicited a long and delicious moan out of Jack, his hand reflexively flying up to tangle on the hairs at the back of Gabriel’s head.

“You like that? _Good._ Because I’ve wanted to do that for the longest _goddamn_ time—and _this—_ ” Gabriel cut himself off, pushing one of Jack’s pecs up further to his mouth. Gabriel ran the tip of his tongue up and around the nub of hard flesh, maintaining his eye contact with Jack, eliciting another moan from him and causing his back to curve, searching for some friction where he needed it most. Gabriel repeated the same motion with the other nipple just before closing his eyes, finally, and sucking and licking on it, wetting his mouth to the best of his ability and making as much sound as he could to let Jack know how much he was enjoying himself. He spends more than a few minutes alternating between Jack’s nipples until Jack has to forcibly yank him off by the hair, Gabriel’s mouth popping off with a wet sound. Jack gasps just a little at the feeling of cool air breezing over his skin, his nipples sore and puffy from the attention.

“Jesus, Gabe. You’re gonna suck my soul out from my tits.”

“They’re nice tits, Jack.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Gabriel doesn’t get the chance to quip a smartass remark when Jack moved, reversing their positions and causing Gabriel to land on the mattress with a quiet _oomph._

“I’d like to go slow and sensual but, maybe I can persuade you to save that for a different time because right now—” Jack said, stopping his sentence midway to grunt as he carefully positioned himself, sliding Gabriel’s cock to fit snugly between his cheeks, rocking up and down to tease him.

“—I really, really want this in me.” Jack finished his sentence with another grunt, sitting all the way down to the hilt and eliciting a moan from both himself and Gabriel. Gabriel’s hands flew up to hold Jack by the waist, and Jack placed his hands over Gabriel’s as he slowly, _very slowly,_ moved in circles, then up and down and some, forcing himself to relax and getting himself used to the intrusion. Gabriel was just the perfect size to make him feel stretched and full.

“Can I move?” Gabriel asked, his voice sounding just a little strangled.

“Slow.” Jack replied. Gabriel dug his heels into the mattress for leverage as he thrusted into Jack with small, slow strokes, then upping his pace bit by bit when he sensed that Jack seemed comfortable enough. Gabriel’s mouth hung slightly open, breathing loudly in pleasure but at the same time slack in awe of the sight before him—Jack’s strong, lithe body on top of his, his spine arched forward in an almost _elegant_ curve, and his face a fascinating combination of ecstasy and concentration. One hand moved up to squeeze Jack’s pec, rolling and pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Jack let out one last grunt.

_“Gabe. Move.”_ If Gabriel didn’t know any better, he’d say Jack was using his Strike Commander voice. Gabriel grinned.

“Yes sir.” He held on to Jack even tighter, tight enough that it was almost certain his fingertips would leave marks on Jack’s skin in just a few hours, and Gabriel thrust hard and fast into Jack, pulling his cock out almost all the way out only to push it in down to the slam back in to the root, as deep as it would go, the sound of their skin and flesh colliding against each other only serving to make Gabriel drive in with more force, their panting and grunting growing in volume and frequency with each thrust.

“Jack, I’m close.” Gabriel managed to breathe out in between moans and heaves. Jack lurched forward then, shifting his weight more into his knees and touching himself in time with their movements and capturing Gabriel’s lips between his as he was somehow able to pound harder and faster—Gabriel almost struggling to keep up with his own thrusts in tandem with Jack’s—and swallowing the ensuing shouts from Gabriel down into his own mouth.

By Jack’s design, they had managed to come together—or at least, one after the other—Gabriel’s final moan barely a choked noise as he struggled with the magnitude of his orgasm, hands clenched tightly on Jack’s waist to keep him down as he spilled his load in stuttering motions to overflowing inside, while Jack came with a low and long exhale, his wrist still pumping shakily against his cock as thick spurts of cum spattered against Gabriel’s torso, some even catching on his beard.

The two attempted to catch their breaths again in silence, Jack laying on top of Gabriel with his cheek against his chest while Gabriel rubbed the pads of this thumbs in comforting circles over Jack’s skin, particularly on the spots he knew he’d gripped the hardest. Gabriel was the first to break the silence.

“There’s no round three, is there? Because I think my dick’s gonna break in half if we go again.”

“No. I’m good, _but not that good._ At the end of the day I’m still old and need a nap.” Jack laughed, finally pulling himself off of Gabriel and letting out a groan as thick, viscous fluid dribbled out of him and down the inside of his thighs. He collapsed next to Gabriel in bed.

“You really come a lot, do you?” Gabriel snorted.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I do.” Gabriel turned over to his side, resting his elbow on the bed and his face on his hand as he looked at Jack, who was facing the ceiling with both arms resting at the back of his head, lounging like a king.

“Bet you like that, huh Jack?” Jack turned his face to Gabriel and winked—badly still.

“You bet I do.”

Gabriel laughed and shook his head at that and shifted, moving as if to get up.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Jack moved quickly, trapping Gabriel with his arms and spooning him.

“No, leave it.”

“Jack, you’re disgusting.”

“Exactly.” They both huffed laughing and stayed tangled in each other for a few minutes, Jack’s face buried into the side of Gabriel’s neck. His embrace grew just a little tighter when he spoke.

“Gabe.”

“Yeah?”

« _Please be here in the morning.»_

Jack felt Gabriel smiling into his arm, then Gabriel kissed the closest available patch of skin he could find and pulled Jack closer and tighter around him.

« _I’ll be here every morning if you’ll have me.»_

« _Maybe it’s selfish, but I’d like to have you for as long as I live.»_

Gabriel turned his head back as far as it would go, kissing Jack softly on the mouth.

« _I’d like that.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomennasai I'm not good at writing the fucky-wucky. _(:3」∠)_  
> Come and say hi over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ventiskull).

**Author's Note:**

> Porn? Did I say porn? Well yeah next chapter I guess. It's all done but dawg I'mma be real with you and say I'm not gonna post it all at once because I wanna milk as much attention out of this as I can, which I can do by posting chapters in increments. I'm busy with final semester bullshit right now but you can still yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ventiskull). As always, comments are much appreciated. Help keep me alive with validation in these trying times.


End file.
